Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display device, and more particularly, to a display driver for driving a display panel, and a display device and system including the same.
A display driver integrated circuit (IC) is required to control and drive a display panel in a liquid crystal display (LCD), a light emitting diode (LED) display, an organic LED (OLED) display, or an active-matrix OLED (AMOLED) display. A display driver which does not include graphics random access memory (GRAM) is favored for low-price display devices or systems including the same (e.g., low-price mobile products) in order to secure a competitive price. However, when a display driver does not include GRAM, a host needs to continuously transmit image data to a display device, which results in increased system power consumption. Meanwhile, when a display driver includes GRAM, even if the display driver uses large-capacity GRAM to display a simple pattern or display an image in a small area of a display screen, power loss occurs.